Gives You Hell
by labyrinthofsuffering
Summary: NOT A SONG FIC! macey, wes, and the gang are living together at wes's house. and who should move next door, but jason and his geek-squad! read and review! rated for language and wes's beautiful shirtlessness.
1. Chapter 1

this is inspired by the music video for AAR's gives you hell. hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!!!! please! disclaimer: i don't own anything blahdy blah.

* * *

Macey's POV

I woke up on the couch in Wes's house. I blinked and then screamed. Kristy almost fell on the floor laughing at my shock.

"Kristy! Get out of Macey's face!" Wes shouted from the kitchen where he was starting dinner for us.

"I did!" she yelled back irritated.

I sighed and went off to Wes's room to get myself a change of clothes. I hadn't meant to stay out as late as I did the night before, but I didn't come home because Delia didn't have anything booked for today. I hated falling asleep in the middle of the day knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but it was inevitable.

When we sat down for dinner Bert came stumbling in, passing Monica as she inched along.

"How did you sleep through that noise?" Bert asked me incredulously, referring to movers next door.

While I was away at college, they had built a house in the formerly empty lot next door. Someone was finally moving in. I wondered what they were going to be like, considering our unusual hours.

I looked up and noticed Bert standing by his chair impatiently, waiting for us to all scoot over to make room for him and Monica.

"Come on guys," he whined.

We finally took pity on the little guy, and moved over. Wes took a sip of his beer as he draped his arm around me. As soon as Monica sat down she dug into her steak that Wes had so kindly barbecued for us. Bert was jumpy and excited; as usual, as he tried to get us to talk (my theory is that he's secretly plotting for us to leave over our food each night so he could have extras). He asked us about our day, and we answered the same as always, saying that we simply hung out at the house or helped Delia. I loved staying here over the summer.

Bert suddenly switched gears as we heard a thud from next door, "Do you think we have to bring them pie?"

"No," I answered quickly.

The last thing we needed was extra cooking to do around here. Plus, we just aren't that type of people. Maybe a couple of years ago, when I was with Jason, I would have, but now I couldn't picture that. Furthermore, I couldn't picture anyone being delighted to meet us.

"Let's bring them a pie!" Kristy cried out sarcastically in a hilariously high falsetto voice.

They beat us to that though; we heard the doorbell ring at the same time we heard a truck back out of a driveway.

"I'll get it!" Bert jumped up excitedly and ran to the door.

He swung the door open eagerly, "Welcome to the neighborhood, sorry, we didn't come over first, but we wanted to give you some time."

I could picture the person easily peering over Bert's shoulder and into the house and then wrinkling his nose. Five teenagers living together doesn't always leave the house in the best condition, especially now. Not to mention two little girls visiting every day. Even though we loved it when Delia's daughters visited, they made a horrific mess.

"No problem. I'm genuinely glad to meet you. I brought your family this pie. Are your parents home?"

I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. After two years of occasional sightings and waves, I still recognize that voice. Jason was my new next door neighbor.

Bert went on, clueless, and still not knowing who he was talking to, yet why should he?

"I'll get my brother. Wes!" he shouted the ending.

I grabbed his arm and hissed, "That's Jason."

He understood what I was talking about right away.

"Stay here. He won't recognize me," Wes walked to the front door.

I couldn't help myself, and I ran up and pressed myself against the wall closest to where they were talking. Wes smiled, and I knew right away that he had a bad plan. He took off his t-shirt and ruffled up his hair.

"Bert, get back in there," he fake whined.

I could tell that Jason was startled, even from my bad corner view. Wes leaned his arm against the door jam. I had to try desperately hard to hold in my laughter.

"Ummm… we're kinda busy now," he said it hastily and grumpily as he turned his head back towards me as if he needed to get back to something.

"Uh… O.K. then, well, I bought you this pie! I hope you enjoy it. Oh, by the ways-"

Jason was cut off by a loud thud as I hit the ground. I blushed automatically, instantly regretting leaning over so far. That was definitely a mistake. I stood up quickly and tried to walk back into the kitchen as Wes attempted to block Jason's view into the hallway. It didn't work very well.

"Macey?" Jason called after me.

"Uh… Jason, hey, what are you doing here?" I tried to sound tired and busy like Wes.

"Um, I guess I'm his new neighbor, and I'm bringing him a pie," he pointed at Wes, "How do you know these people."

He seemed awed by the fact that I could be in the same house that held a guy that walked around without a shirt on.

This was more awkward than I thought it would be, "Yeah, I, um, live here. This is my boyfriend, Wes."

"Oh, that's nice," Jason shifted uncomfortably; in a way that I could that he definitely thought it was not so nice.

Kristy came traipsing in and practically shouted, "What's all this about?"

Jason seemed even more shocked by her than he was before, if that was even possible.

Bert called us from the kitchen, "Hey guys! Monica spilled Wes's beer!"

We didn't say anything, knowing that it would upset Monica, and we all ran back into the kitchen. That left Jason standing in the doorway.

"Pie Dude, come bring that in!" I could have killed Bert for saying that.

That's how Jason ended up in our kitchen, witnessing our colossal mess. He set the pie down, gave me a longing look, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own any of this. rar. i finally posted chapter two, and i already started chap 3. yea, back to macey's pov!

* * *

Jason's POV

I wiped some sweat from my face. It was going to be a hot summer. I started wandering around the house, trying to avoid the movers as they moved our stuff into the house. I was excited to share a house with some of my friends, even if it was only fifteen minutes away from my parents. They said that it was fine, as long as I kept working at the library and didn't live with any girls. I didn't mind any of the requirements.

One of the guys, Gavin, called out to tell me that dinner was ready. I walked into the kitchen and apologized for not having helped cook or set the table.

"Don't worry Jason, we'll just alter tomorrow's schedule, so that you do Jack's job. Don't forget to thank Jack for covering," Derek said, courteously.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Jack."

I felt a tight feeling in my chest, as if something was off, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Then a thought, that seemed to come out of left field, pushed its way into my mind, "What if I had said, 'No, I just didn't feel like helping today?'" I didn't want to think that, so I pushed that away.

We ate, only making small talk about the current state of the economy. Our freezer meal of pasta and meatballs tasted comforting, but definitely too chewing. I hadn't thought about cooking when I had decided to rent a house with my friends.

As soon as I thought this, I noticed an amazing smoky smell of barbecued and seasoned steak. Out the side window, I could see the billowing smoke rising from the neighbor's barbecue. I started picturing being invited to the neighbor's house for summer barbecues, and tutoring their kids. I imagined a nice brunette mother, a father whose hair is balding, a ten year old boy, and I six year old girl. It was perfect. We would come over every weekend and be fed the closest thing to gourmet food. I would have to bring them a pie.

Hey Derek," I spoke up, "You brought that pie into the house, right?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"I'm going to bring it next door after dinner," I stated.

They seemed fine with that. I smiled at my plot; this summer had just brightened up.

After rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, I retrieved the Food Town's Apple Pie out of the refrigerator and headed for the door. I politely walked around the grass and down their front walk. I extended my finger and pressed the doorbell in ever so slightly, hoping not to wake up the six year old. It took at least two minutes of shuffling from within the house, until I heard footsteps getting close, yet I didn't dare ring the bell again. The door swung open with a loud swish.

An eager boy that looked about sixteen stood at the doorway. Maybe they were a little older than I anticipated, but that didn't ruin anything.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, sorry, we didn't come over first, but we wanted to give you some time," he started.

I got my first look into the house then. It was a mess. I know I can come up with better ways to describe it with my SAT vocabulary, but it was simply a horrendous mess.

I gathered up an answer keeping my presentable air, "No problem. I'm genuinely glad to meet you. I brought your family this pie. Are your parents home?"

"I'll get my brother. Wes!" he shouted as he ran back into the kitchen.

I don't think we moved next to a six year old kid or any kids. I was beginning to also have second thoughts about the barbecues. After another three minutes, a boy that looked only a couple of years older than me came to the doorway, yet the last thing I was thinking about was inviting him to any research groups. His hair was a shaggy mess, and he looked like he had just gotten up. He hadn't even considered the possibility of putting on a shirt. I tried to see what he was looking at every time he urgently turned his head towards the depths of the house, as if he had to get back to something- or someone. I didn't want to know.

I could hear someone loudly leaning against a wall that formed the closest corner. Well, at least I knew I didn't have ninjas as neighbors.

He sounded really annoyed, and I just wanted to get out of this wack's house, "Ummm… we're kinda busy now."

I tried to get out as fast as possible without being rude, even though that seemed irrelevant here, "Uh… O.K. then, well, I bought you this pie! I hope you enjoy it. Oh, by the ways-"

I was about to tell him how great his steak had smelled from next door, when I heard a loud bang, as someone hit the ground. I looked up startled. I didn't think I could be any more surprised with my neighbors, but low and behold: I was, and not just a little surprised, I was majorly astounded. Then the embarrassment came flooding in.

Macey stood up and brushed herself off, blushing a bit. I had to hang on to the frame of the door to keep myself from running back next door and telling my friends that I was going to live with my parents after all. However, of course, that wasn't the Jason way to handle things. Instead, I just stood there looking majorly weirded out, which is the understatement of the day.

"Macey?" I just asked dumbly, without thinking.

"Uh… Jason, hey, what are you doing here?" she used the same tone of voice that Wes had earlier.

"Um, I guess I'm his new neighbor, and I'm bringing him a pie," I pointed at Wes, "How do you know these people?"

"Yeah, I, um, live here. This is my boyfriend, Wes," she informed me, nonchalantly.

For some reason, that made me want to cry. What had happened to the Macey I knew?

I said the only thing I could think of, "Oh, that's nice."

I had to try to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I looked at her. I remembered the day I came back from camp and saw Macey at her party. Everything seemed fine, but then she started asking stupid questions like, "What if the lists don't work?" Of course, lists always work, but then she ran off and started making out with some stranger. Wait- that stranger, that's Wes. The thought made me hate him more than ever.

Suddenly another girl came hopping into the room, "What's all this about?"

I was taken aback by her eccentric clothing and scars on her face.

The boy that primarily opened the door for me shouted from the kitchen, "Hey guys! Monica spilled Wes's beer!"

Macey and Wes glanced skeptically into the house and then ran towards the voice.

The boy continued, now directing his shouts towards me, "Pie Dude, come bring that in!"

So I walked in and found an extremely messy kitchen. I placed the damned pie on the counter and practically ran next door.

* * *

Press that button and write feedback! (down arrow)


	3. Chapter 3

i finally wrote it!!!! sorry, i know, it's really short. thank you everyone for favoriting and alerting. disclaimer: guess what?! i still don't own any of the characters or story.

* * *

Macey's POV

A week later, we went back to our house after catering an afternoon barbeque. After taking a quick nap until five, we were all charged with energy. We sat down for dinner that night to leftovers from work. We always appreciated Delia's food, even if it was just leftovers.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that I invited some friends over tonight while you were asleep," Kristy piped up through our paired off chatter.

"Ummm…sure," Wes replied loathingly.

"Great, thanks! They'll bring everything, and we don't need to feed them," she was practically jumping up and down.

I got up to clear the table and wash the dishes. Wes jumped up after me, and I smiled discreetly to myself. I washed, while he dried. We worked in tandem for ten minutes, until we were interrupted by abrupt knocking. Five people hustled through the door. I recognized them as Kristy and Wes's friends from high school.

They were like a whirlwind of energy, and I could feel my excitement rising. I could feel that we were going to have fun. Plus, most of them didn't mind intimacy, since there was a couple among the five friends, and one of them usually ended up with Kristy or Monica by the end of the night.

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion, noticing them nudging each other and whispering under their breath, "No you get it."

Two of them jogged out the front door. They came back about two minutes later lugging something that appeared very heavy, between the two of them. I realized it was a guitar amp, and it had a guitar sitting right on top of it. Oh yes, I was in for an exciting night. We headed to the messy, though barely furnished living room. We cleared the room hastily, as one of the boys, Jax set up. I made a mental note to actually take some time to clean up the house.

Cleaning the room forgotten, we turned to Jax as he started strumming a riff. I slid onto Wes's lap as Kristy leaned her head up against his forearm. I quickly reminded myself that they're cousins. I noticed a couple sitting across from us, Steph and Kris, squished together on a single seat. The last guest, Chelsea, was talking animatedly to Monica. Obviously, it was a one-sided conversation.

We let Jax's vibrant solo's send us into excited conversation with each other, and it only took us an hours, including several breaks, to get us on our feet for good.

At one point, I noticed that Kristy was gone, and twenty minutes later, there was a steady flow of people at our door. About ten new people came, and there were twenty of us in all give or take a few. I changed a lot; I would have actually bothered to do the math, but, now, who cares?

The guitar was vibrant, and _really _loud. We were pumped. The party lasted into the late hours of the night, but everyone was gone by dawn. Kristy and Monica somehow found the energy to trudge upstairs to their bunk beds in the attic. Wes carried me upstairs, and I fell into a deep sleep.

Jason's POV

I glared at the group of people that were huddled around Macey's door. What were they doing? It was too late for Macey to even consider having guests. It was already _nine thirty_. They would probably leave in a half an hour. I kept my gaze steady, even after the last of the five people disappeared into the house.

"Jason!" Gavin piped, "It's your turn."

I blinked at the boggle board in front of me. Wait, we don't take turns in boggle. Then I recalled that we Derek had made a list of the order we get to set up the board. I brightened at the word "list". I could picture the orderly line of names, and remembered that mine had been at the bottom. We had each pulled names out of a hat. I told people that I didn't mind going last, but secretly, I felt otherwise, regarding the situation. I didn't want to wait.

Now that my turn had come, I wasn't ready. Plus the game ending naturally equated to clean up, and then bed time. I set the timer, and we all started hastily scribbling words on our sheets of legal paper. I could feel the excitement in the air, and I was determined to be the one with the most words.

"Time!" I shouted, eyeing the hour glass.

They stared at me like I was crazy.

"I was just excited about the words that I came up with…" I stuttered, and then trailed off.

They nodded at me in understanding, and I sighed, relieved. We all works together to clean up the game, making sure that all the cues were facing up and were in a logical order. Then, we carefully placed it in the box with the score sheets. Harry put the box away, while the rest of us put the paper in the receptacle and the number two pencils in their proper place.

Finally, we all headed up the stairs to our beds. I was rooming with Gavin, and we headed into our room to start getting ready for bed. We all took turns in the bathroom, according to schedule. Three of us would shower in the morning, and the other two showered at night. We took shifts between the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms. It was perfect synchronicity, and I loved, above all, the way nothing changed. Besides the incident the week before, and having to see Macey happy with someone else, everything was perfect.

I climbed into my single bed, pulled my plain thin blue blanket over me, and fell into a pleasant sleep. Well, I tried to fall asleep. It wasn't long before I noticed the noise coming from next door. It was music, to be exact. Guitar. I tried to cover my head with a pillow to dilute the noise. It wasn't working.

Soon, all of us were up and complaining. We went back to bed trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working. It didn't cease until dawn. I finally started drifting off to sleep. Then I heard it, low beeps. They started accumulating and speeding up. My alarm. Shit, I realized I had to go to work

* * *

review, if you haven't already. if you have, then review again. i'll try to post this in jason's pov soon.


End file.
